traversetownfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanji
Sanji is a pirate and the cook of the Straw Hat Pirates. Appearance Sanji is a slim young man with blond hair, often well-dressed, and keeps his hair brushed over his left eye. Sanji's left eye is so rarely seen that many have questioned the assumption that he has one at all. He almost always wears a black, double-breasted suit with tie and long-sleeved, buttoned shirts of varying colors, with or without pinstripes. He also wears dress shoes, mostly for his Red Leg martial arts. These shoes are extremely durable, and were designed to increase the power of his attacks, though he can very well attack without them. He is also a chain-smoker and is rarely seen without a cigarette. Sanji's right eyebrow forms a spiral, and he gets very upset if somebody (usually Zoro) chooses to point it out. Sanji smells of seafood and cigarette smoke. Personality Like Zoro, he is more perceptive than he seems, and often tells people what they need to hear instead of what they want. Hence, he is seen as one of the more hardened members of the crew and can often be as scary as Zoro at times. Unlike Zoro, however, he is not afraid to show his emotions when the moment calls for it, and is entirely capable of crying or losing his temper. He is very amorous, constantly flirting with any attractive woman he sees, earning him the nickname "ero-cook". He has sworn to never let women be insulted or injured while he can still stand, regardless of how attractive (or unattractive) they are. This is often problematic in his fighting as he can't attack female opponents; he would rather die than hurt them (though that doesn't mean he won't resort to blocking their attacks). All of this is apparently the result of a "strict upbringing". Also, while most cannot see it, he has a deep respect towards his mentor, Zeff, who selflessly gave all his food to the young Sanji back when they were stranded. As a result, during his time on the Baratie, he exhibits little to no hesitation in beating customers who spoke ill of Zeff's former status as a pirate. Sanji considers himself handsome and charming, often comparing himself to a fairytale prince. So far, he has found nobody who agrees with him, and tends to be brought sharply back to earth by the more cynical people around him (such as being called the "Prince of Retardia" by Zoro prompting Sanji to attack him). Sanji also likes to swear a lot and is overall a bit of a trash talker, insulting his opponents while fighting - especially if they insult him or his friends first. One of Sanji's most prominent characteristics is a strong respect towards food and preparation of food in the kitchen; since food and sustenance play a crucial role in maintaining life, he strongly believes that a chef's work must be treated as though it were sacred. Prior to being stranded on the rock with Zeff nine years ago, Sanji thought food was dispensable, and tossed out any that has gone bad. In fact, he was disgusted by how his fellow chefs would eat leftovers from customers. However, after being starved at the rock, he came to regret his maltreatment to food. As a result, he has a strong tendency to become hostile towards those who waste food, or regard it in any way that is less than the way he does. Thus, he has a habit of beating up anyone who steals food from the fridge Abilities and Powers Sanji has mastered an unnamed martial art that the pirate Zeff apparently taught him. All of his maneuvers come from his legs and feet. His legs and feet are extremely powerful, able to smash boulders and defeat creatures much larger than himself. His legs also imbue him with superior speed and agility, able to leap and run much farther than most humans. As for his actual "attacks", Sanji has a very large number of specific kicks and techniques he uses to fight with. It should be noted that he doesn't call out an attack name whenever he kicks someone or something, but for important events and fights he usually will. Most of his attacks are said in French and are usually cooking/food terms related in some way to the specific portion of the opponent's body that he's targeting or to the nature of the attack itself. Although Sanji fights with his legs, his arms are nearly as strong, enabling him to use an array of handstands, making him more versatile in certain situations. He is also able to use one-handed handstands. Though he's one of the physical powerhouses of the crew, Sanji can also be a brilliant tactician if need be. Last but not least, Sanji is an expert cook, knowing and capable of preparing almost any kind of food with a strong sense to the aesthetics of cooking. He cooks with amazing speed and dexterity, particularly in his use of knives. Though lacking the power and technique of Roronoa Zoro with a bladed weapon, he is able to make very accurate cuts. He rarely uses them in battle, stating that kitchen knives are not meant for that purpose. Arrival in Traverse Town Sanji arrived in Traverse Town a crying mess because in his world Nami had gone missing and he was the only person who noticed. While most don't notice if others had gone or appeared from their world get pulled into Traverse Town, Sanji was one of the few who did because of his great fondness for Nami. If it was his great fondness or conincidence that they were pulled from the same timeline at around the same time is debateable. While out exploring the new towns after the tremor (and trying to find a present for Nami) Sanji met Willy Wonka and defended him against a random zombie during the Halloween Event. After getting frustrated with Willy and eventually attacking him, they came to the agreement that Wonka would open a sweets shop and Sanji would help run it along with Nami. He currently lives at the Inn with Nami, who is trying to get him to move in with Zoro and Luffy since their arrival. Category:One Piece Category:Residents